Leyenda
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Durante la noche del 31 de julio, en un campamento a las afueras de Tokio, un grupo de niños comenta la leyenda de los niños que desaparecieron de ese mismo lugar años atras...


1° de Agosto de 2004: Esta historia originalmente estaba planeada como una viñeta para "Historias Breves",, pero al final resultó ser lo suficientemente larga para ser un fic independiente.

_Quiero agradecer a Kaori18, crazyamzy, Violet-Tomoyo y Haru-Darkdi-Lisun por sus comentarios . Si he estado "desaparecida", es porque he tenido muchísimo trabajo estos últimos meses. Espero poder continuar con mis proyectos pendientes lo antes posible. _

_Y para Kaishi-Miharashi: Además de Ficción Real, estoy escribiendo un pequeño fanfic basado en Tamers. Lo tendré listo para el 11 de Agosto . ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!_

**Una Leyenda**

El aire olía a humedad, indicando la cercanía de una tormenta. Gruesas nubes grises comenzaban a cubrir el cielo nocturno de verano, haciendo que la luz de la luna se filtrara a través de ella y creara extraños patrones en el suelo.

Sin embargo, esta no era una noche para contemplar la luna, sino para contar historias entre amigos: Siete niños, cuyas edades oscilaban entre los 9 y los 12 años, se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata cuya sombra distorsionaba sus inocentes rostros.  El mayor de ellos, un muchacho gordito de pelo negro, tiró un trozo de madera al fuego, alimentándolo.

- "... entonces, una mano salió de la tierra, ¡tomando la pierna de la chica!"- narraba una chica rubia de ojos claros- "Ella gritó y gritó, pero nadie la escuchó... hasta que la mano se la llevó consigo a las profundidades de la tumba... nunca se volvió a saber de ella"

Un pequeñito pelirrojo, aparentemente el más joven del grupo, se cubrió la boca horrorizado. A su lado, una chica pelirroja ligeramente mayor le acarició el pelo.

- "No hagas caso, Ryuchi. La historia de Momoko no es más que una mentira"

- "¡Claro que no!"- la rubia se puso de pie, señalando a su amiga- "¡Es real!"

- "¡Bah! ¡Esa historia todo el mundo se la sabe! ¡Y es para bebés!"- exclamó un chico de pelo azulado y alborotado, mientras atizaba el fuego con una vara- "Yo me sé una historia mucho más aterradora que esa"

- "¿De verdad?"- preguntó un niño de lentes, asustado.

- "Sí... pero no creo que sea conveniente que se las cuente... ¡Morirían de miedo!"

- "¡Pruébanos!"- exclamó la rubia, Momoko, sentándose.

- "¿Seguros?"- el azulado miró a sus compañeros, desde el gordito hasta un niño castaño que estaba sentado a su lado. Todos asintieron, incluidos Ryuchi y el de lentes, que no quería aparentar cobardía frente a los demás.- "Muy bien..."

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción por ser el centro de atención, el azulado se recargó en el tronco que le estaba sirviendo como asiento. El castaño suspiró, contemplando el cielo nocturno. La pelirroja aseguraba a su hermanito que no había nada que temer. El gordito pateó una piedrecilla que tenía a su lado. El de lentes se sacudió la camiseta y la rubia, impaciente, se puso una vez más de pie.

- "¡Empieza ya, Akira!"

- "¡Está bien! ¡Ya voy!"- Akira se incorporó en su asiento y comenzó- "Dicen que hace algunos años, en este campamento, un grupo de niños desapareció misteriosamente"

- "¡Por favor! ¡Qué trillado!"- se burló el gordito- "¡Eso dicen en todos los campamentos!"

- "¡Aún no termino!"- lo calló Akira- "Como decía... estos niños eran de Odaiba y llegaron a este campamento durante las vacaciones de verano"

- "¡Cómo nosotros!"- exclamó el de lentes. La pelirroja suspiró resignada.

- "Todo iba muy bien al principio. Estos niños creían que pasarían un fin de semana tranquilo, jugando fútbol y nadando en el río... pero lo que no esperaban es que esa noche... _¡Serían secuestrados por unos terribles monstruos!"_

Ryuchi se cubrió los ojos y el de lentes pegó un brinco, ya que Akira había levantado la voz durante la última frase, encorvando los dedos de la mano como si fueran garras. El castaño dejó de contemplar las estrellas y observó detenidamente a Akira, esperando a que continuara con su historia.

- "Q... ¿qué clase de monstruos?"- preguntó Ryuchi. Akira sonrió con malicia.

- "¡De los peores! ¡Monstruos de afilados colmillos y garras capaces de arrancarte los intestinos de un tajo! ¡Vampiros! ¡Y fantasmas con ojos rojos y brillantes!"

- "Ajá..."- Momoko lanzó un bufido- "¿Y para qué querrían unos monstruos secuestrar a esos niños si lo más sencillo sería que se los comieran?"

- "Eso nadie lo sabe"- contestó el azulado sombríamente- "En fin... se supone que estos chicos fueron llevados a otra dimensión... ¡La de los monstruos!"

- "¿Y qué pasó con ellos?"- preguntó el de lentes

- "Probablemente fueron devorados por los monstruos"- contestó Akira alzándose de hombros- "Pero lo importante de esta historia, es que desde entonces es de todos conocido que durante las noches de verano, los monstruos rondan las cabañas de este campamento, ¡Buscando niños pequeños para devorárselos en su planeta!"

- "¡No!"- Ryuchi tiró de la manga de su hermana- "¡No, Kumiko! ¡No dejes que los monstruos me coman!"

- "Descuida, Ryuchi"- respondió la pelirroja fulminando con la mirada al azulado- "Son tonterías que dice Akira nada más... los monstruos _no_ existen"

- "¡Te equivocas! ¡La historia es real!"- la contradijo el azulado- "Sin embargo, tienes razón en algo, ya que Ryuchi no tiene nada que temer"

- "¿Por qué no?"- preguntó el gordito con interés. 

- "Si esos monstruos se atrevieran a llevarnos a su planeta, yo los detendría fácilmente"- comentó Akira fanfarronamente. Se escuchó una risa sarcástica, y todos voltearon a ver al castaño, quien miró fijamente al azulado.

- "No tienes idea de lo que dices, Akira"

- "¿Ah no? ¿Acaso tú eres un experto en monstruos?"

- "Ese no es el punto. Lo que quiero decir es que si en este momento unos monstruos nos llevaran a su planeta, no creo que pudieras detenerlos tan fácilmente como dices. Después de todo, _son monstruos de los peores_"

- "Yo no sé que haría si me fuera a un mundo as"- murmuró el gordito- "Seguramente extrañaría a mis hermanos"

- "¡Ni tiempo te daría!"- comentó Momoko enérgicamente- "¡Eres tú contra la naturaleza! ¡La gran vida!"

- "¡Yo extrañaría a mi mamá!"- dijo Ryuchi- "Y a mi hermanita Kumiko"

- "Lo más probable es que yo te acompañaría... para asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo"

- "¡Yo no podría irme!"- dijo el de lentes alarmado- "¡Mis padres me regañarían!"

- "¿Y qué hay de tí?"- Akira se puso frente al castaño señalándolo a los ojos- "¿Qué harías si unos monstruos te llevaran a su mundo?"

El chico castaño sonrió- "Bueno yo..."

- "¿_Qué hacen aún levantados_?"- la fuerte voz de su guía se escuchó a sus espaldas.

- "¡Es el _senpai_!"-murmuró Kumiko mientras se frotaba la nariz.

De los arbustos emergió un estudiante castaño de la preparatoria, que se había ofrecido voluntariamente para guiar a este grupo durante el campamento.- "¡Ya es muy tarde! ¿Qué no han visto la hora?"

- "Son las 11:45..."- susurró el gordito- "¡Teníamos que estar en cama hace casi una hora!"

- "Efectivamente. Así que apaguen ya esa fogata y a dormir, porque no pienso arrastrarlos mañana hasta el río"

- "Lo lamento mucho, Yagami-senpai"- se disculpó el niño de lentes- "Pero es que Akira no estaba contando una historia de terror que ocurrió realmente"

- "Una _estúpida_ historia de terror"- añadió Momoko enredando uno de sus rizos rubios en el dedo.

- "¿Por qué no se la cuentas, Akira?"- le propuso el castaño calmadamente- "Estoy seguro de que a Yagami-senpai le encantaría escucharla"

- "¿Ah sí?"- olvidando el deber, el guía se sentó al lado del azulado, sonriéndole- "A mi me encantan las historias de terror, en especial si son verdaderas"

- "Bueno..."- sonrojándose, Akira se aclaró la garganta- "Sólo les contaba la historia de los niños que fueron secuestrados en este campamentos para ir al mundo de los monstruos"

- "Akira no sabe que fue de esos niños"- añadió Ryuchi mientras bostezaba- "¡Dice que probablemente se los comieron!"

La sonrisa del adolescente se amplió, y su mirada reflejó nostalgia por unos instantes, para después concentrarse en Akira- "Lamento contradecirte, pero esos niños no fueron devorados"

- "¿De verdad? ¡Qué alivio!"- susurró el de lentes.

- "Toda la historia de Akira no es más que una mentira"- añadió Momoko- "¡Y todavía se atrevió a decir que la mía era tonta!"

- "La historia de Akira sí ocurri"- comentó el guía, llamando la atención de todos los niños- "Unos niños se fueron a otro mundo hace muchos años, pero no para ser devorados. En ese mundo existían monstruos buenos que llamaron a estos niños para que los ayudaran a vencer a los malos, porque eran especiales. Se les conocía como los niños elegidos"

- "¿Y por qué fueron elegidos?"

- "Porque esos niños guardaban en su interior la fuerza necesaria para vencerlos, sin olvidar claro que algunos de ellos eran extremadamente fuertes y poderosos"

- "¡Wow!"- Ryuchi parecía especialmente emocionado por el giro de la historia- "¿Y qué pasó con esos niños? ¿Ganaron?"

- "¡Claro! Luego de una larga odisea lograron vencer a los malos, pero es una historia muy larga que tendremos que dejar para otro día"

- "¿Nos la puede contar mañana, senpai?"- le propuso el gordito mientras vaciaba una cubeta con tierra sobre la fogata, apagándola.

- "Por supuesto"- el guía tomó a Ryuchi de la mano y lo condujo a la cabaña- "Ahora a la cama, porque si quieren ser tan fuertes como los niños elegidos  necesitan muchas horas de sueño"

El pequeño pelirrojo se recostó en su cama, y mientras se quedaba dormido susurró una última pregunta- "¿Y volvieron a su casa?"

- "Claro que sí... aunque en cierto sentido nunca volvieron a ser los mismos. ¡Ahora sí! ¡A dormir!"

- "¡Buenas Noches, Yagami-senpai!"- se despidieron los niños a coro mientras el adolescente apagaba la luz. Al cerrar la puerta, pudo percibir los susurros de Akira y Momoko, aún discutiendo sobre sus historias.

Bajó las escaleras que conducían a la cabaña y se encontró de nuevo con el círculo de troncos que los niños habían acomodado como asientos para la fogata. Y en uno de ellos aún estaba sentado el castaño. El adolescente sonrió.

- "Tú también deberías estar en la cama"

- "¿_Extremadamente fuertes y poderosos_?"

- "Ya sabes"- respondió el mayor riéndo- "¡Toda buena leyenda debe tener un toque de ficción!"

El reloj del menor sonó en ese instante, indicando que finalmente habían dado las doce. El niño sonrió, sus ojos verdes iluminados por los recuerdos- "Yo también me voy a la cama ya..."

- "Que descanses"

El niño se dirigió a la cabaña, abrió la puerta y se detuvo antes de entrar- "Feliz aniversario, Taichi-san"

- "Feliz aniversario, Iori"

Poco después la puerta se cerró. Taichi se recostó en uno de los troncos y contempló las pequeñas cabañas que se levantaban a su alrededor: Era increíble pensar que en un lugar tan tranquilo como este hubieran iniciado las aventuras que habían cambiado su vida cinco años atrás. Cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos hasta caer en un sueño ligero.

Un frío beso lo despertó poco después. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que un copo de nieve se había posado en su nariz. Lo apartó con un dedo y se reacomodó en el tronco para continuar con su sueño hasta que...

_'¿NIEVE EN AGOSTO?'_

Sentándose abruptamente, el castaño miró hacia el cielo: Y ahí, tal como lo esperaba, se dibujaba una aurora boreal.

Taichi sonrió: Ya no sería necesario re-vivir sus aventuras en el mundo de los sueños, después de todo.

_Beep Beep _

_Beep Beep_

_La leyenda de los niños elegidos estaba por re-iniciar…_

**_FIN_**


End file.
